


toshoukan

by hetatrashy



Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, amo saboala e precisava escrever sobre, fluffly, livros, não sei usar tags irra, primeiro encontro, referências a sherlock e naruto, segunda vez fazendo isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetatrashy/pseuds/hetatrashy
Summary: Onde Koala sempre observa um cara loiro que vem alugar livros periodicamente na biblioteca que ela trabalha.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099574
Kudos: 6





	1. primeira parte. dattebayo

**Author's Note:**

> postada em 10/02/2019

A porta da biblioteca se abriu, e por ela entrou o motivo de todas as crises de pânico de Koala. 

Ele era loiro, tinha uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto (que ela adoraria escutar a história de como foi adquirida) e cursava direito — ou ao menos, ele devia gostar bastante do assunto, já que sempre levava vários livros relacionados à profissão. E, obviamente, adorava ler. 

Koala não sabia o nome dele, mas não era por falta de esforços. Ela sempre encarava o homem do balcão de onde os livros eram alugados, tanto que a ruiva já havia ganhado alguns olhares por parte do loiro. Se bem que, pelo modo como Koala o olhava, ele deveria achar que a mulher era uma psicopata ou algo do tipo. 

— Daqui a pouco você começa a babar. 

Nami saiu do além, atrapalhando seus pensamentos. Koala deu um grito digno de atrizes de filme de terror, o que chamou a atenção de todos da biblioteca. Se pudesse, ela se enfiaria debaixo do balcão e passaria a morar lá após aquela vergonha. 

— Nami! — virou-se para a colega, com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão de raiva no rosto. — Para de me fazer passar vergonha. 

— Você sabe que não precisa de ajuda ‘pra isso, né? 

— Droga. — Era verdade e ela não podia discordar.

Suspirou, deitando sobre o balcão. Shakky-san estava fora, então ninguém a repreenderia por “descansar em serviço”. Nami apenas revirou os olhos diante da preguiça da colega e voltou aos seus afazeres. 

E foi aí que o coração de Koala parou. 

Ele estava vindo em sua direção. 

A ruiva se levantou, ajeitou os cabelos e abriu o melhor de seus sorrisos, tudo isso em uma fração de segundos e torcendo para que o loiro não a achasse estranha. Mas, parando para pensar, sua reputação com ele já devia estar abaixo de zero, então ela não se importou muito. 

Tentou agir normalmente, enquanto pegava os livros que ele iria alugar, se segurando para não começar a pular de felicidade quando suas mãos se encostavam. Koala tinha plena certeza de que suas “caras e bocas” nestes momentos deveriam ser a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Mas, de qualquer forma, ela não conseguia evitar, então de nada adiantava saber. 

Infelizmente nossa bela ruiva ainda não havia desenvolvido telepatia, pois se o tivesse teria caído dura de felicidade ali mesmo. O homem — Sabo era seu nome — de fato reparou em Koala, mas não do jeito ruim. Tudo bem, lá no fundo ele achava que talvez ela realmente fosse uma psicopata que iria vender seus órgãos, porém  _ talvez  _ — e essa opção, com toda a certeza era melhor e mais tranquilizadora — ela só estivesse com vergonha de tentar conversar com ele. 

Mas também não era Sabo que iria dar o primeiro passou. O loiro era muito tímido para chegar “cantando” uma funcionária da biblioteca onde ele sempre ia. Porém ele  _ tinha _ que falar com ela, ou Ace não o deixaria em paz pelo resto da semana.

— Hum, eu reparei que você sempre fica me olhando e... — Sabo não pode terminar, porque Koala se desequilibrou e quase caiu para trás. A ruiva teria que pedir a Shakky-san para deixa-la viver ali, depois dessa ela nunca mais conseguiria olhar para o rosto de ninguém.

_ Isso, Sabo. Ótimo jeito de começar uma conversa.  _

— C-claro q-que não dono do meu c... moço. — Koala não tinha mais chances, ela já tinha falhado, seu orgulho estava em pedaços assim como o seu futuro com dois filhos, um cachorro e seu crush do trabalho. 

— A-ah eu não quis falar como se fosse uma coisa ruim, embora realmente seja estranho você ficar encarando alguém sem parar, achei que ia vender meus órgãos na  _ deep web  _ ou algo do tipo. — Sabo realmente não levava jeito para aquilo, ainda mais quando ele falava algo sem pensar e depois tentava concertar falando  _ mais  _ coisas sem pensar, tudo isso muito rápido. 

Os dois se encaram, Koala indignada por ele achar que ela vendia órgãos e Sabo envergonhado por ter dito todas aquelas coisas sem pensar. 

O loiro suspirou. 

— Eu sou realmente péssimo com essas coisas. 

— Reparei. 

Graças a Enel, naquele horário os únicos que estavam na biblioteca eram os universitários e colegiais estudando igual loucos, por isso não havia mais pessoas na fila para levar nenhum livro e, consequentemente, ver o desastre que foi a primeira troca de palavras de Sabo e Koala. 

— Vamos começar de novo — sugeriu Sabo, passando a mão pelos cabelos e tentando não olhar para a ruiva. 

— Boa ideia. 

Silêncio. 

Nenhum dos dois ia falar por livre e espontânea vontade, já que o fracasso anterior ainda estava fresco na memória. Mas Sabo tinha mais medo do que Ace faria se ele voltasse mais uma vez para casa sem ter conseguido outra vez trocar palavras com a garota do que da ruiva e, por isso, resolveu dar o primeiro passo. 

— Uh, desculpe pelo que disse mais cedo —  _ eu estou nervoso ‘pra caralho, sabe?  _ — e eu me chamo Sabo. Como se chama? 

_ Sabo, Sabo, Sabo, Sabo... então esse é o nome do meu futuro marido. Pera, Koala para de se iludir e responde ele logo anta.  _

— Meu nome é Koala. Eu odeio um monte de coisas, e particularmente não gosto de nada. O que eu tenho não é um sonho, porque eu vou torná-lo realidade. Vou restaurar meu clã, e matar um certo alguém. — Ela só foi perceber o que estava fazendo depois que terminou de falar. Koala sempre se apresentou assim, mas a situação pedia que ela fosse mais, hum, feminina. Como vocês podem ver, não deu certo. 

— Essa é a parte que eu me reapresento igual a Sakura, falo que gosto de alguém e fico olhando para você corado? — Novamente, Sabo falou sem pensar. Se ele queria fazer Koala quase ter um ataque do coração, olha ela tinha que lhe dar os parabéns, porque ele conseguiu. 

— Isso foi muito rápido, deixa eu me recuperar aqui. — Ela colocou a mão no peito, se inclinando um pouco para frente como se realmente passasse mal. 

Sabo não conseguiu se segurar e acabou rindo, o que levou Koala a rir também. Eles deveriam parecer dois malucos, mas sinceramente nenhum deles se importava com a opinião alheia. 

— Se continuar assim eu vou acabar me rendendo ao seu charme e te dar meu número. — Sim, a mãe de Koala havia ensinado a filha que ela não deveria sair por aí passando seu numero para estranhos só porque eles tinham um rostinho bonito, mas a ruiva ignorou todos os “sábios” avisos de sua progenitora naquele momento. 

— Eu preciso fazer um  _ rasengan  _ para conseguir o número ou um  _ clone das sombras  _ ‘tá bom? 

Koala colocou os dois livros — que até o momento tinham sido totalmente esquecidos — sobre a mesa. Sabo já achava que tinha levado um fora, quando ela pegou uma caneta e começou a escrever num papel uma sequência de números. Após tudo estar pronto, ela entregou os livros para Sabo e sorriu. 

— Me chame para comer  _ lámen  _ qualquer dia desses. 

— Claro. 


	2. segunda parte. sherlock

Koala ia acabar abrindo um buraco no chão da sala estar se continuasse daquele jeito. Ela ficava checando o celular de um em um segundo, esperando a resposta de Sabo, porém este parecia ter se esquecido completamente da ruiva. Contudo, Koala sabia que estava errada em esperar uma resposta imediata, afinal nem todo mundo era desocupado como ela, mas nem mesmo isso fazia com que ela ficasse menos ansiosa. 

**Sabo:** oi

**Koala:** td bem?

  
  


_ Porque você matou a conversa desse jeito, sua idiota. _

  
  


**Sabo:** quase jogando uma cadeira no professor

mas tenho certeza que vc só perguntou isso pq não sabia o que falar.

**Koala:** ora, ora, temos um xeroqui rolmes aqui

  
  


Sabo precisou colocar a mão sobre a boca, ou o professor acabaria percebendo que ele estava rindo no meio da aula e, bem, aquele não era um momento muito oportuno para que fosse descoberto. 

  
  


**Sabo:** se eu sou o Sherlock vc é o Watson?

**Koala:** ah, acho que sim

eu meio que só conheço Sherlock Holmes pelos memes então não sei 

**Sabo:** pera vc NUNCA viu Sherlock da bbc?

**Koala:** uh, não...

isso é um tipo de crime e eu não sabia?

**Sabo:** claro que é!

  
  


_ Era agora ou nunca. _

e é bom vc vir aqui em casa para assistir comigo!

Imagem enviada,  _ double check  _ azul. Sabo bloqueou o celular rápido, antes que pudesse ver a resposta de Koala. Ele não queria correr o risco de esquecer que estava na faculdade e acabar tendo um ataque de pânico — dependendo da mensagem que receberia, é claro — no meio da aula. 

Ele tentou se concentrar na aula, mesmo que odiasse o professor — por causa de suas “piadas” super ofensivas, que por algum motivo o resto da sala não parecia se importar. Mas não estava conseguindo de jeito nenhum prestar atenção. 

**Koala:** poxa mais já? 

nem me pagou um lámen ainda

**Sabo:** não creio que vc maliciou isso

nunca que eu paro de ver Sherlock pra beijar alguém

**Koala:** anosa

vou morar numa montanha isolada depois desse fora

**Sabo:** antes de vc se mudar não quer vir aqui?

a gente pede alguma coisa ou come miojo sei lá

**Koala:** achei que estava saindo com um homem com dotes culinários

**Sabo:** só se for pra queimar comida

Eles combinaram um horário e Sabo passou seu endereço para Koala. 

Agora, o seu único problema era fazer com que Ace e Luffy não atrapalhassem ou o envergonhassem na frente de Koala e o único jeito de fazer isso era colocá-los para fora do apartamento. É, não seria fácil. 

  
  


— Eu e Luffy teremos que dormir no relento ‘pra você trazer sua namorada... — Sabo abriu a boca para corrigi-lo, porém Ace continuou antes que ele falasse algo — ... sua  _ crush _ aqui em casa?

— Você está exagerando um pouquinho, sabe?

— Nem pensar. 

Já era esperado que Ace não concordaria com aquilo. Seria bem mais divertido ficar e constranger Sabo sempre que possível. 

— Seria uma pena se a Rouge-san descobrisse que foi seu adorado filho quem colocou fogo na tapeçaria preferida dela porque estava fingindo ser um  _ Charmander _ . 

Chantagem. Aquilo era a última coisa que Sabo fazia quando queria convencer Ace a fazer algo que ele queria. Rouge — a mãe de Ace — ganhou a tapeçaria como presente de casamento e seu filho fez questão de colocar fogo nela. Motivo? Ace estava na fase que toda a criança passa, a de imitar tudo o que vê na TV e resolver fingir que era um personagem de  _ Pokémon _ . Ele ainda tinha algumas cicatrizes na mão por causa da estupidez. 

— Golpe baixo. 

— Não existe honra no campo de batalha. 

Ace mudou o canal de TV, parecendo tentar absorver sua perda. Ele não podia deixar Sabo dar a resposta final.

— Não esqueça de usar camisinha — O sorriso sarcástico no rosto de Ace só ajudou Sabo a ficar mais envergonhado. 

— Eu estou rodeado de pervertidos... 

  
  


Luffy havia sido bem mais fácil de convencer do que Ace. Até porque, de dez palavras que alguém dizia, Luffy prestava atenção em três, então quando Sabo disse que ele e Ace jantariam fora seu irmãozinho apenas prestou atenção em  _ Ace, jantar e fora  _ e acabou concordando. 

Porém agora ele estava dando um chilique na porta de casa por não querer ir sem Sabo. 

— Eu vou com vocês da próxima vez, Lu...

— Mas eu quero que você vá hoje!

Sabo suspirou, Luffy era para ter sido o mais fácil de convencer. 

— Luffy, se o Sabo não for sobra mais carne ‘pra você. 

E daí iniciou-se uma discussão entre os três. Como eles tinham começado a brigar por causa que alguém havia deixado o fogão ligado um dia e quase colocou fogo na casa ninguém fazia ideia. 

— É... uh... não é melhor agradecer pela casa não ter pegado fogo do que brigar por isso? 

A ruiva estava parada a certa distância dos irmãos, temendo que seus segredos mais profundos acabassem sendo expostos no meio da discussão — o tanto de coisas constrangedoras que eles haviam passado não deveriam ser gritadas em frente à casa que moravam, para todos os vizinhos ouvirem, mas nenhum parecia ligar para isso. 

— Koa...

— Namorada do Sabo!

— Namorada? — Luffy e Koala perguntaram confusos. 

— Cuide bem do meu bebê — Sabo ia matar Ace asfixiado e depois revivê-lo só para tortura-lo —, ele dorme as dez e se forem fazer algo inapropriado usem camisinha, lubrificante, essas coisas. Fica na terceira gaveta do...

— ACE VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA SAINDO? 

Ace revirou os olhos e chamou Luffy para ir com ele. 

— Vocês realmente têm essas coisas?

E com essa última frase, o desastre começou. 

  
  


Os pingos de chuva caiam sobre a cidade. Algumas pessoas despreparadas corriam para tentar se abrigar em algum lugar, enquanto os que optaram por ir de carro davam graças a Enel. 

Uma panela com água estava sobre o fogão. Sabo a observava com indiferença. 

— Ainda bem que eu consegui esconder dois  _ Cup Noodles  _ do Luffy, ou não teria como cumprir minha promessa. — sussurrou para si mesmo, já que Koala não estava ali. 

Na sala, Koala estava procurando Sherlock no catálogo da Netflix. O problema era, a internet estava demorando horrores para carregar uma página. 

— Como vai sua missão, soldado. 

A primeira coisa que Sabo viu foi Koala jogada no sofá, a segunda a cor vermelha no símbolo do wifi e terceiro uma página sendo carregada eternamente na TV. 

— Koala, o wifi caiu. 

— Isso explica muita coisa — Ela parecia estar saindo de um transe. Provavelmente havia ficado tanto tempo olhando para a tela que acabara perdida em pensamentos. 

— Quer assistir algum filme? 

Sabo entregou um  _ Cup Noodles  _ para a ruiva, colocando o seu próprio sobre a mesinha de centro. Ele ia colocar o DVD na tomada — já que não usavam muito ele e por isso preferiam mantê-lo desligado — quando tudo ficou escuro. 

A força caiu. 

  
  


— Isso que eu chamo de encontro às cegas.

— Enel do céu, Koala, essa foi péssima.

— Desculpa, eu ‘tô nervosa. 

Eles eram um casal que dispunha de  _ muita  _ sorte, não é mesmo? Primeiro, tudo começou com uma conversa meio louca baseada em Naruto e, agora, lá estavam Sabo e Koala, jogados sobre um colchão, localizado na sala de estar da casa do loiro, se lamentando por não terem feito um encontro normal e saído para algum lugar juntos. 

— Agora que eu fui perceber que não sei seu sobrenome.

— Eu também não sei o seu — Sabo tentou encontrar os olhos de Koala em meio àquela escuridão. 

— Koala Uchiha, lembra? 

O som da chuva estava alto e Sabo esperava que Ace não fosse imprudente e saísse dirigindo em meio a chuva. Saber que Luffy estava com ele o tranquilizou, aquele idiota não faria algo que pudesse machucar o seu irmãozinho. 

— Meu sobrenome é Outlook e eu odeio ele porque lembra do meu pai. Então, por favor, não o use. 

— O meu é Satsuki. Posso perguntar o que seu pai fez para ser tão odiado, ou você não gosta de falar sobre?

Sabo suspirou. Ele odiava tocar naquele assunto.

— Ele se achava superior só porque tinha dinheiro. Nunca deixou nada faltar em casa, eu admito, mas no final não fazia diferença quantas coisas eles me davam, eu percebia que ninguém naquele lugar era feliz. — Koala pode sentir que Sabo se remexia na cama, claramente desconfortável. 

— Não precisa terminar. ‘Tá tudo bem, eu entendo. 

Koala tateou a cama devagar, até encontrar o rosto de Sabo. Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, com o barulho da chuva e de suas respirações. 

_ Era agora. _

— Você vai me beijar ou quer que eu faça isso?

Todo o sangue presente no corpo de Sabo devia ter ido parar em suas bochechas agora. Ele virou o rosto, fazendo com que Koala tirasse a mão de onde ela estava. 

— K-koala e-eu sou tímido, Enel do céu. 

Ela não conseguiu se segurar e acabou rindo. 

— Eu esqueci, desculpa. Mas isso significa que você quer que eu te beije? 

Sabo assentiu, mas então se lembrou que estava tudo escuro e Koala não conseguiria ver. 

— S-sim — ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. — Que vergonha.

A ruiva tateou até achar o rosto de Sabo novamente. Ela teve que passar um dedo sobre os lábios dele, só para ter certeza onde beijar. Os dois foram chegando cada vez mais perto, até seus lábios finalmente se encontrarem numa dança lenta. Sabo passou seu braço pela cintura de Koala, a trazendo para mais perto. 

E foi assim que, entre conversas e beijos, aquele encontro entre duas pessoas com nenhum pingo de sorte terminou. 


End file.
